Star Trek: Lost in Space
Star Trek: Lost in Space is a crossover film between Star Trek: Original Series and Lost in Space. Plot In 2284, Earth will be uninhabitable within twenty years due to the nearly-irreversible effects of pollution and Ozone depletion. In an effort to save humanity, the United Global Space Force (UGSF) elects to send Professor John Robinson and his family—wife Maureen, daughters Judy and Penny, and young prodigy son Will—on a 10-year mission on the spaceship Jupiter II to complete the construction of a hypergate over the planet Alpha Prime, allowing for the population of Earth to be instantly transported to and populate it as a new home. Penny is resistant to leaving, rebelling by breaking curfew, while Will's prize-winning science experiment involving time travel goes largely unnoticed by the family patriarch. Global Sedition, a terrorist group against the mission, assassinates the Jupiter II's pilot, and hotshot fighter pilot Major Don West is instead recruited to fly their ship—much to his chagrin. The USS Enterprise-A is on a mission to search for a lifeless planet for testing of the Genesis Device, a technology designed to reorganize matter to create habitable worlds to save Earth. Doctor Zachary Smith, the family's physician, turns out to be a spy for the Sedition, who sabotages the ship's on-board robot before launch, but he is betrayed by his cohorts and left unconscious as an unwitting stowaway as the ship launches and the family enters cryosleep for the journey. The robot activates soon after they are asleep, and following its corrupted programming, begins to destroy the navigation and guidance systems, en route to destroying the family itself. Smith awakens the sleeping Robinsons and West, who manage to subdue the robot; yet due to the robot's actions, the ship is falling uncontrollably into the sun. Forced to use the experimental hyperdrive, which has an unpredictable trajectory without a hypergate to go through, the ship is transported through hyperspace to a planet in a remote and uncharted part of the universe, where their known star charts are useless and the Enterprise located a planet. Going through a strange distortion in space, the crew finds two abandoned ships in orbit, the Proteus, an Earth ship, and another ship that is clearly not of human origin. They board the Proteus, with Will controlling the now-modified robot by remote control to aid them. They find navigational data that can be used to get to Alpha Prime along with a camouflaging creature whom Penny calls "Blarp", and evidence suggesting the ship is from decades in the future. They are attacked by spider-like creatures; in their escape, Smith is injured by one of them, and the robot's body is damaged beyond repair, but Will saves its computerized intelligence. Pilot West ignores orders and destroys the vessel to eradicate the spiders, and as a result, the ship crash-lands on the nearby planet, where the strange distortions from before continue. Will theorizes that they are distortions in time; in fact, they are his science experiment's predicted results. His father, however, frustrates Will by ignoring his input. His father and West head off to explore one of these time bubbles, and encounter a future version of Will, who explains that some spiders had survived and attacked after his father and West had left them, and that Maureen, Penny, and Judy were all killed. Constructing a time machine, Will intends to go back to Earth prior to the launch of Jupiter II, and prevent it from happening. Meanwhile, young Will and Smith head out on their own to investigate the time bubble. Smith tricks Will into handing over his weapon, but he is foiled by a future version of Smith, who had been protecting Will ever since the rest of the family was killed, and was transformed by an infection from the spider injury into a kind of anthropomorphic spider creature. Will and West return to their time with an injured Smith in tow, while the future Smith reveals his true actions: He had killed the Robinsons, but kept Will alive to build the time machine, so he could go back in time to populate Earth with a race of space spiders. John remembers that the spiders eat their wounded, rips open Smith's egg sac with a trophy Will had turned into a weapon, and while Smith's own army devours him, he is thrown into the time portal, which rips him apart. The increasing instability of the planet caused by the portal forces the Jupiter II to take off, but they are unable to reach escape velocity and are destroyed by the planet's debris. Will realizes that his father never actually abandoned them, and that he really does love him after all. Setting the time machine's controls to send John back to his family, he himself is unable to go along, only enough power is available for one person. Saying goodbye to his family, future Will is killed by falling debris and John reunites with his living family. Realizing that they do not have enough power to escape the planet's gravitational pull, John suggests that West do what he did when they were falling into the sun - drive the ship down through the planet, and use the gravity well to slingshot them back into space. They are successful, but the planet turns into a black hole, which begins to suck them back in, and the Robinsons once again activate the hyperdrive to escape. Captain Kirk orders Mera to launch the Genesis Device at a black hole. Using the navigational data from the Proteus to set a potential course for Alpha Prime, the ship blasts off into hyperspace. The explosion of Genesis causes the black hole to reform into a core of a new planet created from the planet's debris field and its broken moon, capable of sustaining life. The crew collect plants on the Genesis Planet and return to Earth. Cast *William Shatner as Captain James T. Kirk *Leonard Nimoy as Commander Spock *DeForest Kelley as Commander Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy *Sigourney Weaver as Lieutenant Ellen Ripley Clone 8 *James Doohan as Commander Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *Nichelle Nichols as Commander Nyota Uhura *George Takei as Commander Hikaru Sulu *Walter Koenig as Commander Pavel Chekov *Leigh Lombardi as Lieutenant Mera *Winona Ryder as Ensign Annalee Call *Majel Barrett as Nurse Christine Chapel *Grace Lee Whitney as Chief Janice Rand *William Hurt as Professor John Robinson *Mimi Rogers as Professor Maureen Robinson *Heather Graham as Dr. Judy Robinson *Lacey Chabert as Penny Robinson *Jack Johnson as Will Robinson *Matt LeBlanc as Major Don West *Gary Oldman as Dr. Zachary Smith / Spider Smith *Dick Tufeld as the voice of the Robot *Jared Harris as Older Will Robinson *Lennie James as Jeb Walker Category:Star Trek Category:Crossover films Category:Crossovers